maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man
Episode Summary The Buzz Identity: After being brainwashed by Lotso-Huggin'-Bear, Buzz Lightyear must take a few steps in order to remember who he is. Two and a Half Man: Alan must put up with the ordeals of his brother Charlie and his centaur son Jake while dealing with the characters from The Chronicles of Narnia that Jake invited to a party. Segments thumb|300px|right|The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera is singing at the Baseball Game. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']] (Spoof on Buzz Lightyear/Movie Parody of the Bourne Identity) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #We Walk Away (Animated by M. Wartella) #The Heli-Chopper (Ad Parody of Helicopter) (Ad Parody Segment) #Now Serving Number 2 (Stop-motion cartoon) #Dear Reaper... (Parody of Grim Reaper) #Arrow on the Man's Head (Don Martin Segment) (Spoof on Robin Hood) #The Fast and the Curious (Movie Parody of the Fast and the Furious/Book Parody of Curious George) (Ad Parody Segment) #Mummy Thinks the Store is Closed (Stop-motion cartoon) #Thor playing Bop-A-Rodent (Animated by M. Wartella) (Spoof on Thor/Parody of Whack-A-Mole) #Spy vs. Spy - Pogo Stick (Role Reversal) (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Club Moon (Ad Parody of Club Med) (Ad Parody Segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Viking Picks Viking (Cartoon) #[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] (TV Parody of Two and a Half Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *In The Buzz Identity, The book said on how to reset Buzz Lightyear are: 1. Open the Back 2. Push the Switch 3. That's All. *In The Buzz Identity, Buzz's batteries were different. One of them was ALKALINE battery and the other one was blue and brown. *In The Buzz Identity, the fishermen's boat was called Fisherman Price. *In The Buzz Identity, when Buzz enters the PigiBank (CitiBank), the pig tells him Buzz also is Tim Allen, Scott Calvin, and Shaggy, referring to what his voice actor Tim Allen also plays. *In The Buzz Identity, Leonardo DiCaprio turns the crew into a bunch of Leonardo DiCaprio heads, the ending part of the Wizard of Oz, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In The Heli-Chopper, when they show the blueprint of the Heli-Chopper, it's called Mad's Heli-Chopper plans. *In The Heli-Chopper, when the cow is sliced the milk says "Got Minced?" refering to "Got Milk?" *In The Heli-Chopper, one instalment costs 5.00 dollars while the other 3 instalments costing 2,000,000 million dollars. *In Dear Reaper..., according to the reaper Joey will die on November 14, 2071. *In The Fast and the Curious, they made stops at the bank and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. Also, they got the Best tourists sites and the Worst tourists sites. *In The Fast and the Curious, The man with the yellow hat (Ted) was racing Vin Diesel and Curious George, also his car was yellow. *In Mummy thinks the store is closed, there is a 50% off Linens. *In Club Moon, the boy's posters were Wolf Blitzer, Warren Moon, and [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] (first time it's referring back to an episode). *In Club Moon, Club Moon is sponsered by H.O.W.L (''Humans 'O'usting 'W'erewolves 'L'eague). *In '''Two and a Half Man', Alan was reading a magazine called Mad's Mike and Polly (which is a parody of Mike and Molly). *During Two and a Half Man, there was a reference made to the hit show Family Guy and Jonah Hill (only is that this guy wore brown pants instead of green). *3rd time Carl from Disney and Pixar's UP makes an appearance. First in [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians']], then in [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP']], and now The Buzz Identity. *2nd time the Seven Dwarfs make an appearance. First was Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney and now The Buzz Identity. *2nd time Narnia aired, first was [[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] and now Two and a Half Man. *Grey DeLisle does the voice of the Tour Guide, just like in Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. *This is the Season 2 premiere. *This was the last original episode, so it was originally the Season 1 finale first, however, that originally was Da Grinchy Code / Duck. *This episode is not a Halloween special, even though it refers to be one because of Dear Reaper and Club Moon. Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy is the Halloween special. *It also refers to be Halloween-related because of the DRY CLEANERS segment. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Toy Sailor, Mouse Soldier, Viking and Angry Neighbor *Mikey Day - Wheezy, Joey and Alan *Grey DeLisle - White Witch, Julia Stiles and Tour Guide *Larry Dorf - Mr. Tumnus, Farmer and Toy Sailor *Rachel Ramras - Jessie, Hamm, Angry Neighbor and Christina Aguilera *Kevin Shinick - Woody, Ken, Charlie, Grim Reaper, Peter Griffin, Curious George, Talking Top, Laundromat Owner, Heli-Chopper Pilot, Banker, Jason Bourne, Dom Cobb, Pencil, Werewolf, Spanish Toy and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear, Mummy and The Fast and the Curious Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Lotso, Vin Diesel and Club Moon Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes